Never Forget
by Fuhrer Moogle
Summary: Sometimes the best person to help you remember is the one you never wanted to forget. RxG fluff! Takes place the day after game finale.


**Basically I got the concept for this oneshot while listening to "To Zanarkand" and "Eternity". I've grown to be practically obsessed with these songs, and well, I don't know, these scenes just sort of popped into my head. Weird thing is, only the last section did, and I didn't even know which characters I would write this about heheh...heh... So um, RxG fluff, anyone? I know you guys didn't click on this story to read ads, but, Chapter 5 (the REAL one) of Through Any World is actually up now!**

**Note: I've edited this story honestly about 20 times, and sometimes the flashback/present day separators don't show up (the -- lines). So if the first letter is bolded, it means Flashback. And Rikku is 15 in the flashback before FFX, 17 in present day.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku sat on the piano bench, eyes closed in thought and head to her chest, her hands covering her face. Today was the day after Tidus had come back, the day after the factions had joined, the day after Rikku had said goodbye to everyone as she left for Bikanel, and everyone else went their separate ways. Bikanel had a new home- a temporary one- that Cid built with the help of workers, though not as big or as nice as the old Home. Rikku had her own room as daughter of the leader of the Al Bhed, but like the other rooms, Rikku's had hardly anything in it. With the expenses 'home' had, each room could have one bed and one other item of the inhabitant's choice. Rikku requested simply for a beautiful ivory piano.

As she lifted her head and composed herself, surpressing tears and biting her bottom lip, she began to play the slow and melodic piece that had been playing in her mind, dreaming of her past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R**ikku paced around Home, avoiding what seemed like the millionth watcher machina that she needed to repair. Home had nothing to do anymore, the only entertainment they really had was a repairing race between anyone who challenged you. As she paced around impatiently, down the hall she heard a beautiful piano melody playing over the bustle of workers. Rikku had no idea any Al Bhed knew piano, she didn't even realize there was a single instrument anywhere near Bikanel. She became transfixed with the delicate tones and floated to the room emitting the music.

Rikku stood just inside the door of the room, searching for the piano and its pianist. In the far corner of the room, she spotted a gorgeous ivory piano glistening in the light. The pianist, however, was not to be seen, hidden in the corner behind the piano. Rikku walked ahead towards it, curious as the who this talented Al Bhed was.

Upon reaching the bench, Rikku smiled widely and clapped her hands together at the sight of the piano phantom.

"Gippal!" she exclaimed with a small jump.

Gippal, obviously caught off guard at the sudden outburst right next to him, hit a wrong chord and stared at the noise maker near him. He looked frantic, as if trying to find an excuse as to why he would be playing such a delicate instrument.

"Rikku-I-I mean...this..."

Rikku smiled again and sat next to her friend, telling him not to worry with her eyes. "You play beautifully Gippal. Please, keep going."

Gippal only stared at his friend with an open mouth. After a few seconds and Rikku's frantic bouncing on the bench, Gippal conceded defeat and resumed his piece. Rikku swayed to the rythym of the graceful music as Gippal turned to look at her with a smirk as he played.

"I can teach you, ya know, if you want." Gippal said as he continued playing. Rikku's eyes sparkled with desire at his words, her fingers practically trembling with anxiousness. Gippal motioned for her to place her fingers on the same beginning chord as his, only hers were an octave below his. For the next hour, Rikku and Gippal laughed and learned together in happiness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku had played three-fourths of the piece in her room once she ended her first daydream. A trace of sadness still crept in her eyes, and tears formed in their crevices. She stopped playing long enough to stop the tears before they came, but could not continue playing afterwards.

"Come on, Rikku. Remember..." she whispered to herself, her heart beating quickly with hope.

But no matter how hard she tried, her memory failed to serve her. She couldn't prevent it anymore. Tears fell quickly down her cheeks and Rikku buried her head in her hands again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**G**ippal raced through his own mind, trying to find the right thing to say to encourage the crying girl next to him. Rikku had her arms leaning on the edge of the piano, her head inside them as she cried gently. She was trying so hard before to learn the song Gippal was teaching her, but one part in particular right before the final chorus had her frustrated. She must have attempted to play those thirteen notes thirty times, but every time she tried, something went wrong.

"Rikku...just one more time. You've got this, trust me." he whispered, trying to lift her spirits. Rikku looked up at Gippal, her eyes bloodshot, streams of red proof of her path of tears.

"Why?" she asked shakily.

Gippal smiled encouragingly. "You're _Cid's girl_, Rikku. What is there that you can't do?"

Rikku wiped her final tear away, smiling as she placed her fingers on the starting notes of the difficult section. Gippal prepared to play the same part on a higher octave. Rikku slowly began to play, her mouth forming the names of the notes on the sheet music as she read them. She let out a small chuckle as she successfully played the notes, Gippal looking at her with proud eyes.

"See? I _told _you, Cid's girl! Now let's try it faster!"

Rikku and Gippal continued playing the section faster each time, every one being as successful as the last. The two friends laughed together as they completed the piece at last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku sat back up, her eyes still flooding with tears. What had happened long ago was happening again now, and she couldn't believe it. Why couldn't she remember the piece Gippal taught her, the only piece she knew? And it was only the same thirteen notes as before- everything else she knew. Rikku placed her hands on the piano once again, but only became more upset everytime she messed up.

Suddenly, Rikku felt someone's arms hugging the sides of hers, a head placed on her right shoulder. An unmistakeable scent drifted around her, helping her calm down but not stopping her tears.

"You play beautifully, Rikku. Please, keep going."

Rikku gasped, recognizing the words she had spoken herself years ago. Her heart pounded, her mind raced, it couldn't be...

She turned her head to the person hugging her, coming to a pleasant realization.

"Gippal!"

Rikku quickly returned Gippal's hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. "You're...you're here!" she cried, muffled slightly by his collar.

Gippal smiled warmly, making sure not to let her go.

"Gippal...I'm so sorry. I left yesterday on an impulse, thinking that it was the best thing to do. Yunie is off with Tidus, and Paine is travelling all over Spira. I just thought..." Rikku's tears fell even quicker, her voice shakier than before. ''I just thought I would only be a burden to your work if I stayed, so I came here, even though I knew I would regret it. I just figured you wouldn't want me around to distract you once you became a leader of all of Spira!" Rikku hugged him even tighter now, burying her head in his shoulder and crying intensively.

Gippal, feeling horrible for making her feel this way, leaned his head against hers and brushed her golden hair away from her face. He smiled lovingly as he lifted her head up from his shoulder, her face with red streaks from her continuous tears. Gippal kept his smile, thinking about how beautiful she looked, even though she could not stop crying. He placed his hands on her cheeks gently, wiping away her tears as they came.

"I've already let you go twice, Rikku. I've come to realize that I can't live without you any longer, and I'm not going to let you get away again." he told her softly. Rikku's eyes glistened just like they did two years ago as she smiled warmly in gratitude that he was finally with her. Gippal pulled her towards him, his hands still on her cheeks as they kissed, only for a short, but very sweet time. Rikku smiled widely and giggled in happiness, throwing her arms around him once again, hugging him tightly, whispering "I'm so glad you're here with me." Gippal kissed the top of her head, stroking her golden hair.

"Now. What do you say we finish this piece?" Gippal asked her as he smiled. Rikku rose up to look at him, then turned towads the piano and placed her hands on the starting keys to the thirteen-note verse. Gippal put his arms around her, his head on her shoulder and hands on hers, guiding her through the verse. As the two successfully completed the verse, the rest of their song echoed magnificently through the walls of home.


End file.
